


Stand Tall

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuChen 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Strength, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Day 1 Prompt:Holding hands----It doesn't matter how many times Minseok performs with his group, he's always anxious. Yet, Jongdae is always there with a smile and hand squeeze to remind him to stand strong.





	Stand Tall

It was a simple movement, a gentle hold, but it meant the world. Just before they went out on stage, a hand would find his and Minseok would feel all his anxiety melt away. Turning his head, he looked at Jongdae and found a bright smile looking down at him. He returned it, and squeezed the hand in his. Truly, it felt like home, and he knew no matter what happened tonight, he would have Jongdae by his side and everything would be alright. Jongdae would be by his side, smiling at him when he got the chance, and Minseok felt strength flowing around his body, filling his heart.  
  
With one last smile, Jongdae let go, and ran out on his cue, to a mass of screaming. Minseok took a breath and followed shortly, with Jongdae beaming at him from the other side of the stage. Minseok smiled, strong, and proud and he turned to face the crowd, the strength Jongdae gave him helping him stand tall.


End file.
